Field of the Invention
The invention relates to the field of fluid handling, and more particularly to a portable, self-contained vacuum extraction and liquid handling method and system. Further, the field relates to vacuum and pressure liquid handling which share a common closed system for controlled liquid, vacuum and/or pressure transfer between several containers.
Finally, the field relates to a fluid handling system of smaller hand portable canisters, intermediate canisters, and mobile transfer of fluid type products to larger reclamation storage tanks. The field also relates to canisters which may readily be connected and disconnected at will within an overall liquid, vacuum and pressure transfer system method and apparatus.